Magic Girls
by BlackSwanGirl
Summary: Karen, Emerson, Gabbie, and Carrie are best friends. They love to read and pretend their favorite characters are really there. One day, that "pretend" vanishes. And people they...know...kidnap them, needing their help. Can the girls get through so many different adventures? MUST READ NOTE INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. Here's my note.

This story says it's KOTLC. It is not really. It contains many other stories. Before you stop reading, I will let you know, YOU DO NOT NEED TO KNOW THE STORIES TO READ THIS FANFIC. All the starriest are explained in the story, purposely because I have read so much that I doubt some of you know all of these stories.

Karen wasn't sure when she'd started believing.

She just had.

And the idea had popped up and she had clung on and never let go.

She had convinced Carrie and Emerson, and then there was just the factor of keeping the fantasy alive.

But it was just that. A fantasy.

Nothing was ever considered...

Real.

But now it was.


	2. Kidnapped

Chapter 2: Kidnapped

Karen sipped her soda as she listened to one of her best friend Cassie ramble on and on.

It was one of the only times she was actually listening to Cassie's non-stop talking. This subject was important.

They were at the roller skating rink for a friend's birthday. Cassie and Karen were waiting for their other besties, Emerson and Gabby to come back from the bathroom.

Cassie was talking about the new book in their favorite book series, Keeper of the Lost Cities. Karen was super excited about the subject, though she had already finished the book.

Cassie was going to buy the book the next day. Emerson had just started. Gabby wasn't into the series.

"It's been so long!" Cassie exclaimed. Karen nodded her agreement. It had been almost a year since she'd finished the fourth book in the series, Neverseen. The new one was called Lodestar.

Before she could talk further, Karen felt a soft hand on her arm. She turned, thinking it was a friend, but she only had time to see pale skin and dark hair before she was yanked into a nearby cleaning closet.

There was a lot of shuffling and whispering before anyone got their bearings.

Karen could feel Cassie pressed next to her in the tight space. She could see TO figures standing across from them.

The whole room suddenly lit up from the light of a tiny square in one of the figures hands. Karen covered Cassie's and her own mouth to keep from screaming.

"Look," the blonde boy in front of Karen said. "We don't know who you are, but we need you. C'mon."

The other boy looked at them sadly. "Sorry to be rude. We'll be back to your home in a flash."

The two girls nodded silently and the boys looked at them curiously.

"Why aren't you freaking out?"

The girls said nothing, and the boys shrugged and grabbed each of their hands.

Karen took her hands off her and Cassie's mouths and inched one toward the blonde boy's hand and one to Cassie's.

Cassie's hand squeezed her's so tightly it cut off the circulation. Karen squeezed back harder.

There was a beam of light, and the girls found themselves standing in a familiar place.

The two boys with them sat down on a nearby sofa. The girls chose a sofa away from them, still biting their lips to keep from screaming with joy.

But then four more people appeared.

The boys, who were looking at them strangely, turned two the two other boys, one with black hair, and one with strawberry. The two other people standing with them were Emerson and Gabby, who's eyes were wide.

The girls spotted each other and all huddled together on the couch. They felt so small, being only eleven when everyone else was fourteen and fifteen.

But the girls lost it when three more figures appeared, and these people were girls.

The entire keeper crew stared at the girls. Gabby was huddled behind her friends in fear. Cassie was jumping up and down and squealing. Emerson was crying. Karen was staring at them and muttering.

Suddenly, Mr. Forkle stomped into the room and the girls went silent.

"Sophie?" He barked. "Have you got the people I asked you for?" He turned and saw the stunned girls and his face went soft.

Gabby backed away. Emerson grabbed her hand. Cassie went back to bouncing, and Karen kept staring and muttering.

Mr. Forkle shrugged it off.

"Girls. I know this is probably really confusing. I know your probably scared. But we need your help."

The girls froze. Karen, Carrie, and Emerson started nodding excitedly.

Just then, three people ran in.

The girls fainted.


	3. People

Chapter 2: People

When Karen woke, there were people standing over her, and she was in a different but familiar place.

Sophie and Emerson were standing over her. Emerson gave her a quick hug and then dragged her over to the people across the room.

Karen saw that Cassie and Gabby were still unconscious. But her heart was pounding when the people in front of her turned their heads.

The Keeper crew was there. But the three new people were the ones Karen was staring at.

Three eighteen year olds, two boys, one girl. The girl had bushy brown hair and brown eyes. One of the boys had red hair and blue eyes. The other had messy black hair and green eyes.

Mr. Forkle was standing behind them.

"You know them?"

"No...but yes." Karen breathed.

"Great." Mr. Forkle said, putting his hands on his hips. He pursed his lips. "Who are they?"

"Wait a second." Sophie butted in. "What is going on, Mr. Forkle? Who are they? Who are the rest of these people?"

Mr. Forkle sighed and sat down on the edge of Carrie's bed.

He looked at Karen. "A week ago..."

Past-

Sophie, Keefe, Dex, Fitz, Biana, Tam, and Linh were all hanging out in Alluveterre, chatting. Mr. Forkle was in the corner of the room, reading a book on Telepathy.

Suddenly, three people glittered into existence, making everyone jump.

"I thought..." Sophie started, but trailed off. These people were the strangest people she had ever seen.

They were wearing dark cloaks with small symbols over the heart. They looked utterly confused, and were holding sticks. Two of them were boys, one was a girl. One of the boys had blue eyes, but the others didn't.

The girl had bushy brown hair and brown eyes. She had a stuck behind her hair and her dark cloak was rumpled. She was holding a book as if it were a weapon, looking ready to fight anyone. She was about eighteen.

One of the boys had black, messy, hair and green eyes. He had round glasses and was holding his stick out in front of him, ready to fight. His cloak was dusty. He was also eighteen.

The last boy had red hair and blue eyes. He had freckles and his stick was sticking out of his pocket, his hand clasped around it. He was around eighteen and his cloak was halfway off, as if he had been taking it off and was interrupted.

The three of them stood close together, holding their sticks out in front of them. The keeper gang stared at them, wondering who the heck these people were and what the heck they were doing.

"Who-who are you?" Fitz said, backing up slightly and glancing at Mr. Forkle, who was now standing up and glaring at the newcomers, his book forgotten.

"Who are you?" The black haired boy asked. He glared at Fitz.

"Are you part of the Neverseen?"

"Are you a Death Eater?"

Everyone shivered at both names, sensing each one was as dangerous and brought back as many bad memories as the other.

"No." The red haired boy and Keefe said at the same time.

The bushy haired girl looked at keeper gang and sighed. She knew Death Eaters weren't a thing anymore. Might as well be brave.

"I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger. This is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

She stared at them, as if expecting a reaction and a beg for an autograph, but no one blinked an eye.

"Um..." Sophie said. "I'm Sophie, that's Fitz, Keefe, Dex, Tam, Linh, Biana, and Mr. Forkle."

Everyone waved slowly when their name was called, except Mr. Forkle.

"Mr. Forkle."

Mr. Forkle looked up from his desk. Sophie was standing in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"What are we gonna do?"

"I'm working on it."

"Go find these girls."

Mr. Forkle handed Keefe and Sophie four folders.

Each held some pictures and a piece of paper.

The first one had two pictures. One was a picture of a girl with auburn hair and pretty sea-green eyes. She had pale skin and freckles. The second was of the girl with three other girls, sitting in front of a human school.

The piece of paper had Mr. Forkle's familiar handwriting.

Karen Victoria Kool, age eleven.

The second folder had one picture, of a blonde girl with green eyes and tan skin. The note read:

Cassandra Leona Clace, age eleven.

The next had two pictures, one of a pretty girl with dirty blonde hair down to her waist, green eyes, and pretty pink lips. The second had the girl with two other girls, one older, one younger. The note said:

Emerson Alexa Neal, age eleven.

The last one held one picture, of an African American girl with her dark hair up in a bun, smiling.

It read:

Gabrielle Alena Clarkson, age eleven.

And then there they were.


	4. Answers

Chapter 3: Answers

"But...why us?"

Cassie was up now, so was Gabby.

"You, and only you, know these people."

Karen snorted. "Uh-huh. Yep, were the only people in the world who know who Harry Potter is."

"So you do know them!" Fitz cried.

"Yeah...so does the entire human population."

"We don't." Keefe added.

"Your NOT human."

Every head in the room turned to Karen.

"They're not?" Hermione asked.

"How-how did you know that?"

Emerson stared at the elves. "Wait, you don't think-"

"They think we're totally oblivious." Cassie laughed.

"What?" Sophie started to shrink away from the eleven year olds.

"Mr. Forkle?"

Mr. Forkle jumped back, but turned to Emerson.

"How do you think we know Harry and Ron and Hermione?"

"Um..." Mr. Forkle hesitated. "You read about them."

"Right. So..."

"Wait." Biana said. "Were a book too?"

The girls nodded.

"I still don't know what's going on." Gabby piped up.

"Gabby hasn't read the series yet." Cassie explained.

"Tell us more." Sophie said, leaning in.

"Well," Karen started. "There are five books so far. Keeper of the Lost Cities is the series, but it's also the name of the first book. Then there's Exile, Everblaze, Neverseen, and the newest one, Lodestar. I've finished all the books so far, but Cassie hasn't read Lodestar, and Emerson's on chapter one."

"Okay," Sophie said. "Keeper of the Lost Cities is when I came to this world, right? Sounds like it. Then Exile is when Alden broke. Everblaze is when Kenric died. Neverseen is the plague with the gnomes, but I've never really done anything related to Lodestar, except hear Fintan say it."

The girls glanced at each other.

The Keeper gang was in that little space of time in between Neverseen and Lodestar.

"What about us?" Harry asked.

"Well, your book series is finished." Karen told him. "I finished it, but Emerson and Cassie are on book five. Gabby's on book two. There are seven books. Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phenix, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows."

"That all sounds familiar." Harry clarified.

"So you know everything about us?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. But I can't say much."

"I don't mind spoilers." Cassie said.

"Yeah, I don't really care right now." Emerson added. Gabby shrugged, as if spoilers were the least of her problems.

"Well...I know a ton of Wizarding spells and games and cultures. I know who died in the Battle of Hogwarts, I know everyone that died, in the entire book series. I know everything that was put into the books."

"Lets test you." Sophie suggested. Everyone agreed.

"What was Sophie's first power?" Fitz asked.

"Telepath." Emerson answered.

"When did she start hearing thoughts?"

"She was five." Cassie said.

"What are all of Foster's powers?"

"Telepath, Polygot, Inflictor, Teleporter." Karen said, not mentioning any spoilers.

"Who is Sophie's cognate?"

"Fitz."

"What is Sophie's pet imp's name?"

"Iggy."

"Okay, our turn." Harry said.

"When did my parents die?"

"Halloween."

"What was the first horcrux I found?"

"The Diary."

"Who is my godfather?"

"Sirius Black."

"Who died at the end of the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Cedric Diggory."

"Who died in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Sirius Black."

"Who died..."

"Dumbledore."

"Fred Weasley."

Karen stopped there, the pain on Harry's face closed her mouth shut.

Everyone in the room was silent, 'till seven people appeared.


	5. The Seven

Chapter 4: The Seven

There were four boys, and three girls. All of them looked annoyed and bewildered. Most were also on alert.

All of them looked about eighteen.

One boy had messy, black hair and sea green eyes. He had one hand in his jean pocket.

Another boy had gold hair, with icy blue eyes. He was gripping a gold coin.

Another had curly black hair, and brown eyes with an impish grin. He had his hand on a tool belt around his waist.

The last boy looked like a sumo wrestler, with a buzz cut.

One of the girls had blond hair, pulled into a ponytail. She had stormy gray eyes. Her hand was on a A knife.

Another had choppy brown hair, with mesmerizing eyes. She wasn't carrying any weapons.

The last girl had gold, curly hair and gold eyes. She was gripping a sword.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sophie, Keefe, Dex, Tam, Linh, and Fitz stepped back. So did Gabby and Cassie. But Karen and Emerson stayed, staring.

Karen recovered first, and then smiled at Emerson.

"Hello, guys! Long time no see!" She said happily.

Everyone looked at her, confused. Except Emerson, who giggled.

"Percy, Annabeth! You guys look great!"

"You too, Hazel!"

"Dude, Jason, did you work out?"

"Frank! Pipes! How are you doing?"

The seven pulled out their weapons.

By this time, Karen and Emerson were doubled over laughing. But they stopped when Riptide got too close.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Karen said.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm not in this fandom." Cassie joked.

"Okay guys, let me explain." Said Karen.

"I'm Karen. This is Emerson. You guys are the Seven Demigods, right? Okay. So, believe it or not, there's a book series all about you. Two, actually. There's gonna be more. Anyway, me and Emerson have read the entire series."

Everyone but the seven was nodding with understanding.

Annabeth looked at Karen.

"Prove it." She challenged.

"Okay." Karen said confidently. "Test us."

"Who's my boyfriend?"

"Percy."

"Who's Piper's boyfriend?"

"Jason. Hazel's boyfriend is Frank."

"Um-"

"You've gone to give a lightning bolt back to Zeus, save Grover from a cyclops, save Annabeth from holding the sky, gone through a labyrinth, found the titan Kronos, had to find Percy, who was at Camp Jupiter, then Annabeth had to go to the 'Mark of Athena', thing, then Annabeth and Percy fell into Tartarus, and then you saved the world."

Everyone in the room was speechless.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I am so sorry if I spoiled Percy Hackson or Harry Potter for you! I totally did it think about it. I AM SO SORRY. From now on I will give a spoiler note.


	7. Memories

Chapter 5: Memories

When they recovered from their silence, Annabeth sighed.

"I guess you weren't lying." She said.

"Hey," Sophie jutted in. "You know so much about us, how about we know a little bit about you?"

The four girls glanced at each other nervously.

"Um...well, were all adopted." Cassie said nervously.

"There's a place to start," Karen sighed.

"You see, we were all put in stupid therapy from our school because we are all adopted. That's how we met." Emerson said.

"What about your biological parents?" Percy asked. Annabeth hit him in head.

Karen's face went dark. Cassie's face went blank. Emerson's face went sad, and Gabby's face went hard.

"My parents didn't want me." Karen said darkly.

"My parents couldn't have me," Cassie said.

"I didn't want my parents," Gabby said.

"My parents are dead." Emerson said.

Everyone in the room glared at Percy.

"Anyways," Karen recovered quickly. "I got adopted. So did they," she gestured to her friend's.

"How did you find our books?" Sophie asked.

Karen smiled.

Past-

A small girl, maybe seven, with bright auburn hair, whizzed past everyone in the library, headed for the fantasy chapter books.

A redhead, curly haired woman came running up behind her.

"Karen, sweetie," her she said, "PLEASE don't run in the library."

"Okay, mom."

Karen skimmed past Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, mumbling, 'read that, read that'.

The seven year old's eyes landed on a book that said, Keeper of the Lost Cities.

She picked it up.

-/-/-/:-/

Later, Karen was in the park, reading out loud to a brown haired girl, who was about twenty.

"Sophie Foster was going home. Finished!" The little girl cried. "Lets go get the next one."

-/-/-:::/:

Karen was sitting in the room she shared with her sister, Maddie, reading. She was halfway through Exile.

Maddie, who was seventeen, poked her head into the room. "Mom says the book's overdue. Hand it over."

"But-"

"Kay Kay, you know how mom is. Hand it over."

Karen handed it over with a dad look on her face.

-/-

Ten year old Karen sat with Emerson at the library computer, looking.

"I've been searching for it for years," Karen was saying. "But I don't even really know the title!"

All she could remember of that book was crystals, elves, Sophie, and Fitz. None of which she could figure out.

She had typed in elves and Sophie.

"Wait." Her eyes squinted. "Keeper of the Lost Cities. Yes! Yes, that's it! Here, let me put it on hold-oh, you can read it too! Yeah! Oh, three years of searching! Yes, I found it!"

P.S: Guys, this memory is real. I got halfway through Exile and had to return it. I spent THREE YEARS searching and FINALLY FOUND IT!


	8. Otherworld

Chapter 6: Otherworld

"Wait," Gabby jutted into the silence. "We are here, in some place, from Cassie, Em, and Karen's favorite book, Keeper of the Lost Cities."

"Yes."

"And all the sudden, Harry Potter and his friends, who are wizards from our favorite book series, show up."

"Yes."

"And then, Percy Jackson and his friends the demigods show up. They're from Em and Karen's favorite series, right?"

"Yep."

Just then, two people appeared.

They looked like siblings. Both were blonde, with freckles and blue eyes. One was a girl, one was a boy.

The girl had a beautiful blue silk dress on. She was holding a white stick.

The boy had a tee-shirt and jeans.

Emerson, Karen, and Cassie glanced at each other.

The girl brushed off her dress. The boy leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

The girl whispered back.

"This is a dream," the boy said dramatically. The girl put her head in her hands.

"Sorry about my brother," the girl said to them. "I'm Alex Bailey. Are you guys from the Fairy Kingdom?"

"Um, no." Cassie said. "But we know who you are."

Alex sighed in relief. "Where are you from?"

Karen shrugged. "Around."

"Around...where?" The boy asked.

"This is my brother, Conner," Alex added quickly before they continued.

"The Otherworld," Emerson said smoothly.

Alex and Connor glanced at each other fearfully.

"Where...where are we right now?"

"In...another dimension. The humans can't find it. We call it The Lost Cities."

"Who are you?" Alex demanded.

"Oh, sorry." Karen said. "I'm Karen. That's Emerson. That's Cassie. That's Gabby, Sophie, Keefe, Biana, Fitz, Dex, Tam, Linh, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Jason, Frank, and Leo."

"Oh...uh...hi." Conner said.

"Sophie, Fitz, Keefe, Dex, Biana, Tam, and Linh are from the Lost Cities." Karen continued. "The rest of us are from the Otherworld."

"How...did you get to the Land of Stories from the Otherworld?"

"We didn't." Cassie said. Alex blanched.

"Then...how..."

"We read about you. In a book. We can prove it."

There was a long pause.

Alex slowly shook her head.

"I think...I think I believe you already."

"Really? Okay."

"Hold up." Gabby said. "BSG? We need an explanatory chapter. For the people who have no idea what's going on here. Like me."

Suddenly, a short red haired girl popped up. She was smaller than everyone in the room.

"Coming right up, Gabby!"

Haha. Don't worry, I'm not really part of the story. Well, I am, but I have a different name. You see, on of the main characters is based off me...

Yeah. See if you can figure out which one.


	9. Explanation

Okay, so for peeps who don't know, I am going to explain all of our stories here.

One: Harry Potter

Most of you probably know Harry Potter. But I'm going to explain anyway. Harry Potter is a wizard, and his two best friends are Hermione and Ron. His enemy is a Dark Wizard named Voldemort. The story is stretched over seven books, starts out PG, ends PG-13. You know. Harry and his friends lose a lot of people. It's all very sad.

Second: Percy Jackson

Percy Jackson is a demigod, half god, half mortal. His dad is a god, I won't say which one cause that would spoil the book. The story is stretched into three series. The first one is called Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and is mainly based on Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. The second series is called the Heroes of Olympus, based on Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, and Frank. The last series (so far), only has one book. (The author is writing more). The series is called the Trials of Apollo and is mainly based on the god Apollo and his friend Meg.

Third: Land of Stories

The Land of Stories is an unfinished series, holding five books so far, about a pair of twins named Alex and Connor. They fall into a book of classic fairy tales called The Land Of Stories. They meet all the classic characters, who are grown up. They learn to love this new world and everyone in it. They face a ton of challenges in all of the books.

Fourth: School of Good and Evil

We haven't introduced these characters yet, but I'll describe anyway. This is a finished series with three books. It's about two VERY different best friends, Agatha and Sophie. They live in a pretty normal town. But on very strange thing happens every four years. Two children from the village are taken away by a mysterious man they call the School Master. According to legend, he takes two children to The School for Good and Evil, where they learn to be evil or good, the villain or the hero. Sophie and Agatha are taken, and are convinced there in the wrong schools. On top of that, Sophie meets a boy. Agatha just wants to go home. But things are going to get way more complicated...

There will be more explanation in the story! Thanks for reading!


	10. Thoughts at Night

Chapter 8: Thoughts at Night

 **Okay, most of you are correct, I do base myself off Karen. Btw, this is more of a filler chapter, with little bits of important info here and there. A little more past stuff, ya know ;).**

Karen swung her feet against the edge of the bed she was sleeping in. It was in a room in the basement of the house, and she was sharing it with Emerson, Cassie, Gabby, Sophie, and Biana.

Linh and Tam had their own room upstairs. The other boys were sharing the next room over.

Karen stopped swinging her feet and glanced down at Emerson, who was on the bottom bunk of their bunk bed. She was lying awake, pressing her feet against the bottom of Karen's mattress.

Emerson glanced at her, but didn't speak.

Karen looked over at Cassie and Gabby's bunk, which was across the room from her's. Cassie was on top, reading a book on Everblaze. Gabby was lying on the bottom, clutching her pillow, as if that would put her to sleep.

Sophie and Biana's bunk was to the left of Cassie and Gabby's. Sophie was tracing invisible lines on the ceiling with her fingers, and Biana, who was on the bottom, was fiddling with the necklace she was wearing.

Karen fingered her necklace.

It was a silver chain necklace, with five charms hooked on it. They had one for every year they had known each other. (Karen had known Emerson the year before that, but who cared?)

Cassie, Gabby, and Emerson had one too. Cassie and Emerson wore their's as bracelets. Gabby's was a necklace. But they all had the same charms.

They chose on every year, on the last day of school, after school had gotten out. They picked one out at the jewelry shop nearby.

The first one was a small pink heart. Simple, smooth, but pretty. The second was a silver pencil, the third was a gold cup of hot cocoa. The fourth was a paper airplane and the fifth was a Moon. They had been scheduled to get their next one next week. Karen sighed and laid back down.

She fell asleep quicker than she thought she would.

She dreamt about the day Emerson's parents died.

She had been there.

Karen and Emerson had been four. Karen had been over for a play date and they had been playing hide and seek.

Suddenly, Emerson's mother, Wendy, flew up the stairs and told the girls to get out of the house.

Karen had grabbed Emerson's hand and the girls had run down the stairs.

The last time Karen saw Wendy Neal was that moment, with Wendy running to get Emerson's younger brother, Garry.

The friends had run through the Neal's kitchen, where Emerson's dad made sure they got out.

There had been a child's scream and he ran back inside.

Emerson started to cry and the girls sat down. Smoke was rising from the house. Flames were dancing.

The house hadn't crumbled, but half of it was blackened. There were no living souls left inside.

Karen remembered understanding very clearly that Emerson's parents were dead. Karen remembered her adopted parents coming and pulling her away. She remembered Emerson crying. She remembered being mad at any fire she saw for the next three months.

The dream changed. Now it was dark. And there was only one thing Karen could make out in the darkness. It was a word.

THEY.

Then everything was dark.


	11. Passing of Time

Chapter 10: Passing of Time

It turned out the figures were Agatha, Soph, and Tedros, who were characters from a book series Gabby, Emerson, and Karen had read.

The threesome had had a strange dream too, and they finally figured out the message:

They put all of you together to see what you could do. Do not let them control you. Fight for your lives.

They didn't know who the message was from. They didn't know who was trying to control them or if the message was even true. So, they moved on.

The next few weeks were hard.

Karen had no idea if more characters were coming. If they were, she didn't know when or which characters they would be. Or if she had even read about them.

She constantly worried about her parents and little brother and sister. She had been gone long enough they probably thought she had died.

The thought made her want to cry.

And throw up.

But she held it together for the next few weeks. It wasn't like anyone else was doing better anyway.

It was now a regular occurrence to find people crying. A lot of them would wake up from nightmares and had to be comforted. You could still hear people walking around at one in the morning, not able to fall asleep. Most of them slept until ten or later and were puffy eyed when they were awake.

Everyone missed home. No one could leave the safe house in case of discovery. For a while, The Keeper Gang could leave, but it just made everyone else's stay harder. Karen hadn't expected to meet her favorite characters, but if she thought she would, she never would've guessed the meeting would be like this.

One day at lunch, they were all eating silently. No one had any idea it would be their last meal there for a long time.

Suddenly, Tedros had burst into the room.

Everyone jumped.

"Guys," he said, breathing heavily. "I have the best idea!"


	12. Ice Skating

Chapter 11: Ice Skating

"Ice skating?"

Fitz was staring at Tedros, wondering what in the world ice skating was.

Everyone else but Tam, Linh, Biana, and Fitz looked excited.

Keefe wasn't sure what it was, but it sounded fun. Dex had heard of it before.

Everyone else had a past in a mostly normal place. One that had ice skating.

"Um, one problem. The Lost Cities don't have ice skating." Sophie piped up.

Everyone looked down. But excitement booked through Karen.

"The Forbidden Cities have ice skating!" She blurted out. Everyone looked up.

Please say yes.

Please.

Karen didn't care about ice skating. But there was an ice skating rink only a block away from her house.

Her family.

"Well, we could get out to the Forbidden Cities. Give us some nice air." Sophie mumbled.

"Um, there's an ice skating rink near my house." Karen said quietly. Everyone else nodded, though Annabeth looked at her strangely.

They arranged it with Mr. Forkle and we're out in no time.

They light leaped to the rink and taught the elves how to skate. Karen grinned, having forgotten how good she was at ice skating. Most people were falling. They were lucky they had the rink to themselves.

Karen laughed as Keefe fell on his face. He looked up at her and smirked.

"You can do better?" He asked.

Karen smiled. "Sure I can, Sencen."

She expected Keefe to wince at his family name, but he just grinned. "Let me see you try."

It was Karen's turn to smirk as she started to skate. She could feel the cold air hitting her face, refreshing her, letting her go faster and faster, whizzing by everyone else, not hitting anything, just skating, and the world disappeared until it was just her and she was right back where she started, in front of Keefe.

"Not bad, Princess." He said.

She made a face. "Don't call me that."

"Alright, Speedy."

She sighed, but really, she was jumping up and down on the inside. She had a nickname! From Keefe Sencen!

"Fine, but your Sencen."

He shrugged, and she skated off, leaving him on the ground.

When she came back around, Keefe had gotten up. She prepared to skate past him, but when she looked ahead, she rammed right into him.

"Woah, Speedy, I though you were—"

"Keefe."

"I thought I was—"

"Be quiet!"

He turned around to see what she was looking at.

A shocked human family of four, staring right at her.

Karen tried to steady her breathing. Emerson had seen them, too.

"We have to get out of here." She said, pushing her way to Sophie.

"Sophie, teleport!"

There was a hill nearby, and Sophie grabbed everyone's hands and ran to it. She jumped, and closed her eyes. There was a scream, and then everything was dark.


	13. Follow me!

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know, I have an account on musicly you can follow. I have public one called yourebeautifulyesyou, and a private one called sophitz. If you try to follow the private account, let me know it's you! Thanks!


	14. Strange Things

Chapter 12: Strange Things

They fell on top of each other, in a dark place. Karen could barely make out trees all around them. Something nagged at her brain, but she was to discombobulated to care.

Gabby pulled her up. She looked around, and realized why gabby was gripping her hand so tightly.

The forest around them was blue.

Vibrant shades of Navy to Teal, which was completely breath-taking.

"Uh-oh." She heard Agatha say.

"Sophie, where did you take us?"

"I focused on the Lost Cities. Something must of interfered."

"Anyone know where we are?"

"I do." Karen, Soph, Agatha, Tedros, Gabby and Emerson all said.

"The School for Good and Evil."

"Sophie, c'mon, you really had to take us here?" Tedros complained.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, Tedros. Something happened."

"Yeah right." Percy piped up. Annabeth glared at him.

"Hold up," Piper said. "Sophie's not a liar."

There was silence.

"Are you calling Sophie a liar?" Tam said quietly.

"Yeah, maybe I am." Ron said. Hermione and Harry both gave him looks.

Keefe stepped forward. "Um, Foster, you've never really messed up teleporting before..."

Sophie looked at him, hurt. "You really think I'm a liar."

Keefe stepped back. Fitz, Biana, and Dex all looked at her apologetically. "Sorry, Sophie, but..." Fitz said.

Sophie looked at Linh, who backed up.

People started taking sides.

"What is going on?" Karen asked her friends. They shrugged. This wasn't how they knew their characters. Something was wrong.

They had been fighting for a good ten minutes now. Then Karen heard the quick sound of a sword being pulled out of a sheath.

Percy was gripping Riptide. Karen grabbed Emerson's hand.

People started using the weapons they had. Sophie was inflicting and reading people's minds, figuring out their tricks ahead of time. Percy was fighting and water was splashing from a nearby stream. Harry was shooting spells everywhere. Lights were flashing and there were yells and bangs.

Karen was getting desperate.

"STOP!" She yelled.

The yells dimmed, but they kept fighting.

"STOP OR I WILL SLAP EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU ACROSS THE FACE FOR BEING SUCH IDIOTS!"

Everyone froze.

Literally. They all just froze where they were, in mid swing of a sword or a punch. Like statues.

"Guys?"

The four eleven year olds wandered through the crowd of frozen teenagers.

Karen suddenly realized none of this was their own doing or thinking. Someone was controlling them.

She realized she was standing right in front of Keefe Sencen.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then walked away, blinking tears out of her eyes. Boys like these would never be hers. They were to special, to perfect, too beautiful to ever be hers.


	15. Bad News

**Hey guys...I have some bad news here. This story isn't going that well. I'm thinking about discontinuing it. Oh, geez, I never thought I would type that. Anyway, this story is kind of falling apart at the seams. I need a better plot line. There are too many people here to develop characters. I'm really sorry, but I'm going to need a lot of help if I'm going to get this story back up.**


End file.
